Cant Live without you
by damnitzsylvia
Summary: Sakura and Li are fighting with each other. Or are they Flirting? And what will Li do and feel when a new hottie is entered in Sakura and Li's class? READ AND FIND OUT! SxS TxE
1. Chapter 1

hello! Wowww..First Fan fic….

Disclaimer: i do not own ccs!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE

"Come on Sakura!" Tomoyo was screaming to Sakura, who was just turning around the corner of the school hallway.

"WAIT! Don't close that door Tomoyo!" Sakura screamed back to Tomoyo, her bestfriend.

"THANK YO-….HEY!" Sakura was c utt of when she say Li push Tomoyo inside and shouted "Come on Sakura! 3, 2, 1.." Li was closing the door slowly, but Sakura caught the door just in time.

The bell rang.

"NICE TIMING SAKURA! JUST IN TIME! IT'S A NEW RECORD!" Tomoyo was clapping her hands.

Sakura Blushed but suddenly stopped and glared at Li. Li noticed this.

"What? I'm just training you for the race tomorrow, You are racing for OUR class you know..You should thank me!" "You ARE the best runner in this class, Sakura." Tomoyo added.

"Just because I'm a good runner doesn't mean I like to run..Jeez.." Sakura hissed.

"Then why did you sign up for it, you BAKA?" Li added.

"WHAT THE HELL! I DIDN'T EVEN SIGN UP FOR IT! YOU AND ERIOL SIGNED ME UP! AND WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"You heard me, you B-A-K-A..!"

"WHY YO-" Sakura was saying, until she was interrupted.

"SAKURA KINOMOTO! SAYORAN LI! Please take your seat and stop flirting with each other..!" Mr.Takaya said.

Both Sakura and Li turned red and jumped up from their seats, pointing at each other. " WHY IN HELL WOULD I BE FLIRTING WITH THAT BAKA!"

Everyone stared at them, Sakura And Li felt this and slowly slid down to their seats. Blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SOO SHORT!**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA!

**Chapter Two**

_:FLASHBACK:_

"_SAKURA KINOMOTO! SAYORAN LI! Please take your seat and stop flirting with each other..!" Mr.Takaya said._

_Both Sakura and Li turned red and jumped up from their seats, pointing at each other. " WHY IN HELL WOULD I BE FLIRTING WITH THAT BAKA!"_

_Everyone stared at them, Sakura And Li felt this and slowly slid down to their seats. Blushing._

_:END FLASHBACK:_

"Well, If I can finally get started," Mr. Takaya said " I would like to start with the morning announcements. First of all, I would like to remind everyone to come to the class race tomorrow after school! Please come if you can and cheer on our class for the race! LETS GO KINOMOTO!"

Everyone started shouting and whistling, "COME ON KINOMOTO! YOU CAN DO IT! AH-OW!" Sakura started getting red. Everyone chuckled at this.

"Calm down everyone! I have some more announcements. I just got an email from the principal and he said that we have enough money that whoever wins this race, gets to go to an amusement park of the class runners choice! The field trip will also be during school hours! SO GO OUT THERE AND CHEER FOR KINOMOTO!" Mr.Takaya enthusiastically said.

"WOOT! LETS GO KINOMOTO! WHAT! NO KIDDING? YEAH!" was heard through out the class room.

"SETTLE DOWN EVERYONE! Didn't I say I have announcements? Well, we have a new student! Everyone please meet Azusa Adachi!"

At that moment, a tall, green-eyed, reddish-brown haired hottie walked in the classroom.

"Hi! My names Azusa Adachi! Nice to meet you all!"

All the girls were drooling and fidgeting, except for Sakura and Tomoyo. Tomoyo because she already had Eriol, and Sakura, well, she was to busy thinking about the race.

Li quickly looked over at Sakura. _Good, she's not looking at him….wait…what the hell? Why do I care! Its not like she means anything to me, only a ditzy girl that's always late to class.. that's all she is…_

All the girls except for Tomoyo, who went to Eriols desk, and Sakura, who was sitting there, looking nervous. _Gosh, just what I need, more pressure on me, but I'm sure I'll be alright! I can do this! Besides, I really wanna go on The Serial Thriller at Six Flags, so I MUST WIN!_

Something caught Sakura's eyes, a tall, figure was standing near her desk. Sakura looked up.

"Hi! My names Azusa Adachi! You can just call me Azusa! What's your name?" Azusa said.

Sakura wasn't really paying attention, "Oh, hi, names Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you…"

Li was furious and confused at the same time, _What the hell is he doing? Trying to flirt with my Sakur-….wait…tell me I just wasn't about to say that, what am I doing! I don't give a shit about her!_

Li turned away, and was facing the front.

"Wow, Sakura huh? As in Cherry Blossoms? Cherry Blossoms are pretty, so it suits you." Azusa said to Sakura.

This caught Sakuras attention. Actually, it caught EVERYONES attention.

"E-exuse me..? N-no... not pretty.." Sakura nervously spat out.

"Of course you are…the prettiest girl I've ever seen.." Azusa said, moving closer to Sakuras face, making her blush.

"Aww, your blushing, I think that's very cute.." and with that, Azusa moved in and kissed Sakura.

**AND I LEAVE YOU HERE! HEHE!**

**PLEASEEEEEEEEE REVIEW! PLEASE O PLEASE!**

**S-2**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow..thannk you everyone for the reviews! I was soo happy…because this is my first fanfic..and I was like… yay! Hehe

OOOOOKAY! Heres chapter 3!

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura….i wish…

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**:flashback:**_

"_Wow, Sakura huh? As in Cherry Blossoms? Cherry Blossoms are pretty, so it suits you." Azusa said to Sakura._

_This caught Sakuras attention. Actually, it caught EVERYONES attention._

"_E-exuse me..? N-no... not pretty.." Sakura nervously spat out._

_"Of course you are…the prettiest girl I've ever seen.." Azusa said, moving closer to Sakuras face, making her blush._

"_Aww, your blushing, I think that's very cute.." and with that, Azusa moved in and kissed Sakura._

_**:end flashback:**_

Everyone was shocked. The girls screamed. Li pissed off.

Momo, a girl that always seemed to hate Sakura for no reason, was angry.

_One of these days Sakura Kinomoto, you will get it. Oh but don't worry, I wont get you at the race, I actually want you to win, so I can go to the amusement park with Azusa and make him fall in love with me. Just you watch me._

Tomoyo was pouting because she left her video camera in her locker.

Eriol sweat-dropped because of that.

Li was, did I already mention this? Well, Li was pissed off. Knuckles were cracking, teeth was gritting. _Who the hell does this guy think he is! I swear, if he touches Sakura one more tim-…wait…AHH SHIT! IM DOING IT AGAIN! Why the hell do I care about that BAKA! _With that, Li calmed himself down.

Azusa broke the kiss. Sakura, eyes wide opened, stuttered, "W-whoa.."

Azusa blushed and said really fast, "GOMEN! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that, it just sorta happened you kn-"

Azusa was cut off when soft lips was touching his.

Guess who gave it to him…

Sakura broke the kiss and said, lightly in his ear, "Don't say sorry, I loved it.."

Azusa blushed and was about to say something when Mr. Takaya came in and apologized. "Gomen class! While you all were meeting Azusa here, A teacher called me out. So did I miss anything?"

Sakura was first to answer, "No sir! We were just talking about the race and explaining it to Adachi-kun with A LOT of details."

"Well, that's good! Do you think you can come cheer our class on Adachi?" Mr. Takaya asked.

"YES! I'll be sure to come and cheer on our class!" Azusa blurted out, without even hesitating.

And who is that, with the hot head over at the side? Oh yeah, Li.

_W-what the hell just happened? What did Sakura just do? Is something wrong with her? Is something wrong with me! Can it be that…that..I….Love…no! That can't be it. Li you Baka! Just stop thinking!_

"Well then, where shall we seat you Azusa?" Mr. Takaya said.

"Can I sit behind Sakura? Right over there." Azusa said, pointing to the seat where Li used to sit, but got moved because he couldn't see the board.

"Well, I'm not sure, can you see the board from back there?" Mr. Takaya asked.

"Yes, perfectly." Azusa said.

"Okay then, I'll put you on my seating chart. Now, lets begin shall we?

Mr. Takaya begun writing on the board.

Sakura saw something fly over her shoulder and onto her desk. Not only Sakura saw this, but Li and Momo did too. It was a note. Sakura unfolded it.

**_Hey Sakura!_**

_**Can we meet after school at the row of Cherry Blossoms behind the school? I want to talk to you!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Azusa**_

Sakura blushed at THAT word. Love.

Sakura wrote back, and pretended to stretch her arms back, and dropped the note on his desk.

_**Sure! I'll be there.**_

_**Sakura**_

Azusa read it, and stood up to throw the note away. Momo and Li watched.

**:after school:**

Sakura went to her locker. And walked out to the back of the school. But when she got to the row of Cherry Blossoms, who did she see? It sure wasn't Azusa, It was..

"Li…?" Sakura whispered to herself.

* * *

**And I leave you here!**

**Please o please review!**

**S-2**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I LOVED THEM!**

**OKAY..THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA SAD...:SNIFF:**

**disclaimer: i do not own CardCaptor SAKURA!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4**

**:flashback:**

_Sakura saw something fly over her shoulder and onto her desk. Not only Sakura saw this, but Li and Momo did too. It was a note. Sakura unfolded it._

_**Hey Sakura!**_

_**Can we meet after school at the row of Cherry Blossoms behind the school? I want to talk to you!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Azusa**_

_Sakura blushed at THAT word. Love._

_Sakura wrote back, and pretended to stretch her arms back, and dropped the note on his desk._

_**Sure! I'll be there.**_

_**Sakura**_

_Azusa read it, and stood up to throw the note away. Momo and Li watched._

_**:after school:**_

_Sakura went to her locker. And walked out to the back of the school. But when she got to the row of Cherry Blossoms, who did she see? It sure wasn't Azusa, It was.._

"_Li…?" Sakura whispered to herself._

**:end flashback:**

_What am i doing here? Shit...what am i gunna say to her? GOD! im such a dumbass...Im just going to go home.. _Li thought to himself. He turned to go home but saw Sakura coming toward him. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Li! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I saw the note that you and that Adachi kid wrote and.." Li was saying until Sakura stopped him.

"WHAT! how did you know that me and Azusa was going to meet here?" Sakura asked.

"Well...

**..:..:Li's POV:..:..**

_**:Flashback:**_

I saw Azusa throw something over Sakuras shoulder. _what does it say_! I was thinking that over and over again in my head. I saw Sakura read it, blushed, wrote back, and passed it back to Azusa. _Why is she blushing! I have to see what it says! _I then saw Azusa get up and throw it in the trashcan, without ripping it up or anything. _Tch...dumbass...doesn't even rip it up.._ The bell rang, I waited until everyone left the classroom. I walked up and picked up the note from the trashcan.

_**Hey Sakura!**_

_**Can we meet after school at the row of Cherry Blossoms behind the school? I want to talk to you**_

_**Love, **_

_**Azusa**_

_**Sure! I'll be there.**_

_**Sakura**_

_I have to find out what Azusa needed to talk to Sakura about..._

_**:End Flashback:**_

**..:..:End Li's POV:..:..**

"What? You went through all that to see what the note said?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yeah.." Li said.

Sakura had a smirk on her face.

"Ohh...I see now...your jealous arent you..?" Sakura said, chuckling.

"W-what!" Li asked, getting red.

"Well, just to tell you, You wont ever have a chance with me, Your just to mean you know." Sakura said, turning away, her arms crossed.

Li felt a bit hurt.

"Like I would ever want a chance with you! I dont like ditzy girls who are always late to class. People like you disgust me." Li said.

Sakura felt a pain in her heart.

"FINE! YOU DISGUST ME TOO!" Sakura Turned around, Screaming at Li.

"GOOD! BECAUSE I CANT STAND LOOKING AT YOU!" Li Screamed at Sakura.

"GOOD!" Sakura screamed.

"BYE!" Li screamed at ran home.

Sakura slid down a cherry blossom tree trunk.

_"Like I would ever want a chance with you! I dont like ditzy girls who are always late to class. People like you disgust me." Li said._

That sentence from Li's mouth kept running through Sakuras head. Making her Heart ache everytime she played it through her mind.

Sakura felt tears swelling up. She got up, and started walking home.

_**xXxXx**_

Li was running home, thinking.

_"Well, just to tell you, You wont ever have a chance with me, Your just to mean you know." Sakura said, turning away, her arms crossed._

It was running through Li's head. Over and Over again. Li was hurt.

_Sakura, why can't you see? I Love you so much...Im so sorry for being mean...I dont know why, but its just my way of flirting i guess...But Sakura..i dont like how our relationship is going right now...Im sorry..._

_

* * *

_

AWH:sniff: i dont like it when i make bad endings...BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER ENDING WILL BE SO MUCH BETTER!

PLEASE O PLEASE REVIEW! XD


	5. Chapter 5

-1DISCLAIMER: I do not own Card Captor Sakura

Sorry I took 2 YEARS to update. But…here:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was walking home with mixed emotions, Not sure how she felt anymore.

_Why does Li's words cut so deeply? He doesn't mean anything to me…does he? No, Impossible…OH NO! I forgot about Azusa! He must be still there waiting for me!_

And with that thought, Sakura ran back to the Cherry Blossom Trees.

**XXxxxXx**

Li was walking home, finally realizing how he felt about Sakura.

_Why do I realize this now? And what does Sakura see in that bastard Azusa? Well…I guess I should thank him…I probably wouldn't realize how I feel if it wasn't for that ass…_

Li's thought was stopped by him seeing Eriol in front of his house.

"What are you doing here?" Li said.

"Don't act dumb. You've been my best friend since how long? I think I know you more than I want to." Eriol said.

"Well, since you're here, I got something to tell you dude. I…I…"

"You finally found out you love Sakura but now you think It's too late because of Azusa and his dumbass stepped in and now you don't know how to tell Sakura."

"You know, I don't like it when you do that, It's so damn freaky."

"My bad. But it's so obvious."

Li flinched.

"So, I saw you and Sakura at the Cherry Blossom Trees. Spit it out." Eriol said.

"Well…I foundthe note that they were passing to each other and…"

"Found? You actually went and digged that note out of the trashcan? HAHAHA. Trash digger."

"Shut up man! You wanna hear it or not?"

"okay okay shoot."

"well, I found the note that they were passing to each other and it said they were going to meet at the cherry blossom trees. And I don't know what I was thinking but…I went to the trees..and she came! I didn't know what to say. But, she said something that hurt me…" Li's eyes started getting wet.

"What did she say?"

"She doesn't like mean guys and that means I never have a chance with her."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"And then what?"

"Well…I said she was ditzy and I don't want a chance with her anyways."

"…"

"What?"

"You're a total idiot. A total loser."

"Well, what would you do in that situation you faggot?"

Eriol cleared his throat.

"Hmm…well, I would tell her to just watch me, watch me become the nicest guy she's ever seen and prove her wrong about me. Then I would get her to fall for me then Azusa."

"…"

Li felt retarded, stupid, dumbfound. Well he should if you ask me but…oops back to the story.

"I'm to tired to be dealing with this right now, I'm going to sleep and I'll call you in the morning."

"Whatever. Laters."

Li went inside his house and fell on his bed.

_Wow, what is my problem? Eriol…that ladies man…that bastard…why does he get to be so smart? Sakura…I miss you so much right now…_

And with that, Li fell asleep (without taking a shower…PEE-YEW!).

**XXxxxXx**

Sakura finally reached the Cherry Blossom Trees, out of breathe, and saw a tall figure.

_Azusa!_

She was about to scream out his name when she heard A girl talking.

"Why don't you just forget about that ditzy Sakura and go for me? I'm way more hotter and feminine then her."

_Momo? Is that Momo? That girl that I find glaring at me sometimes?_

"I don't know…"

"Come on! It's so obvious that I'm more attractive then that slutty bitch."

"Whoa there. Don't say that about her. She's actually pretty cool."

_You barely met me…but hey, I'll take it._

"Are you serious? That bitch?"

"Okay, your going way overboard. I think you're the slutty one, trying to seduce me like this."

Momo was furious of that remark. Sakura was being a cat and slyly peeking behind a trunk.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU JUST WATCH AZUSA! YOUR GOING TO FALL FOR ME SOON! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE YOU WILL!"

With that, Momo left, charging away towards her house.

Sakura slowly sat down behind the trunk.

_Whew! That was something._

"Sakura?"

"Yikes!!"

Sakura jumped up, startled to see Azusa's face looking at her.

"Were you here the whole time?"

"Y-y-y-yes."

"Well, just to let you know…I meant everything I said to that girl. And I don't know how she knew I would be her but…I'm glad you're here though."

Azusa grabbed Sakura's hand and…

--------------------------------------------------------------

MWAHAHAHA! I LEAVE YOU HERE! X

Review:


End file.
